How love blossomed
by imbetsyjgmailcom
Summary: it was never finished and i couldn't think of what to write but i have made another one and that one i will be working on more. so sorry but yeah. you can still read it and R R and i will read and try to respond to all of them so yeah :) have a great day.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a bright day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The butterflies were out and the birds were singing. Peach and Daisy are sitting in Peach's room, talking about secrets.

"Is there anyone that you have feelings for, Peach?" asked Daisy.

"No not really." Said Peach, but Daisy knew Peach too well. She could tell that Peach was lying.

"Who do you really like, Peach?" said Daisy.

"Oh fine!" exclaimed Peach. "It's Mario."

"The plumber?" asked Daisy.

"Yes the plumber!" exclaimed Peach. "Now, fess up. Who do YOU like?" Peach asked with an inquisitive glance.

"OOOHHHHHHH no one in particular." Daisy said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh come on I told you who I like now you have to tell me who you like."

"Okay fine. It's Luigi."

"The plumber?" Peach asked to get on Daisy's nerves.

"Oh shut up Peach." Daisy said jokingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**It is my first fanfic so please R+R and tell me if you like it, what I could do better stuff like that. Much appreciation :)**** enjoy.**

**Chapter 2 **

"So who do you a like, Mario?" asked Luigi

"Oh uhh… not a really anyone." Said Mario, but Luigi was his brother so he knew better.

"Oh I see… your a gay." Said Luigi jokingly.

"NO I am not a gay." Mario retorted.

"Yes a you are, otherwise you would a tell me who a you like." Said Luigi knowing that would break Mario down.

"Okay a FINE!" shouted Mario. "It's that a lovely Peach."

"THE PRINCESS!?"

"What other a Peach, the FRUIT A?" Mario said.

"Okay, so a who do you like a you gumba brained a ninny? Asked Mario

"OH um a no one." Luigi said hoping Mario wouldn't see through him.

"No seriously. A who?"

"Okay." Luigi said knowing there was no point in arguing. "It's a Daisy."

"THE PRINCESS!?" Mario said jokingly.

"Shut up a shell brain a." Luigi said as he jokingly punched Mario in the arm.

"Luigi, wanna make a deal?"

"Sure."

"Okay, if I a ask Peach out you a have to ask a Daisy out and if you ask a Daisy out, I have to a ask a Peach out."

"Okay, A DEAL."

Suddenly Mario had a brilliant idea.

"AND a we have to a go and a double a date a."

"Okay a deal."

"WE'RE A GOING ON A DOUBLE DATE A!" they shouted together.

They shouted so loud that Peach and Daisy heard them on the other side of the kingdom, they both started crying because they thought Luigi an Mario were going on a date with other girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mario and Luigi were walking to the Peach's castle and heard the girls crying. They rushed into Peach's bedroom to see what was wrong.

"What's a wrong a princesses?" Mario and Luigi asked, a very concerned look on both of their faces.

"Nothing concerning EITHER of YOU!" Daisy snapped with as much sass as possible while you're sobbing, it was still obvious by her tone that she was angry at them.

"What she's trying to say is, have fun tonight with your dates." Said Peach still being as sweet as she always is, even though she was just as upset and angry as Daisy was and she wanted nothing more than to be able to cause them half the pain they had caused her and her best friend.

Mario and Luigi got very excited. And it was obvious by the way their eyes lit up when Peach said that, but Peach and Daisy were too absorbed in their own anger and sadness

"So you'll a come!?" they both shouted, almost bursting both of the girl's eardrums.

"What?" said the princesses through their sobs, obviously confused, considering the fact that they both stopped crying almost immediately.

"We thought you were going with other girls." Explained Peach, with an earnest look on her face so it was obvious to Mario that both Peach and Daisy were genuinely confused.

"OH NO A COURSE A NOT!" Mario shouted. "I love a you, Peach, only a you." Mario covered his mouth as soon as he realized what he said, his cheeks turned bright red, and he realized his mistake. His brother tried to slowly slink away taking Daisy by the hand but Mario held fast to Luigi's arm, making sure his brother didn't abandon him in the cold.

"Wh-wh-what do you mean you only loved m-m-me?" asked Peach with a look of surprise on her face as she stared at the man she fell in love with when she first saw him. Looking back at the surprised princess with a look of the utmost embarrassment on his beet red face he finally accepted his "defeat" and explained to Peach that he had loved the sweet bubbly personality of the beautiful princess and how he loved her and felt a spark when he saw her for the first time, even though he was only a baby and didn't know what it meant and he only realized what it meant recently.

Peach surprised Mario by embracing him in one of the biggest, best hugs she ever had or would hug anyone. Mario thought Peach was going to get mad at him and end up not loving him at all but it seemed like what he thought was wrong because after Peach let go of him with one of the biggest, brightest smiles on her face she said, "I love you to, Mario, and always have." Now it was Mario's turn to hug Peach and hug her he did. He squeezed her so tight that she was sure she was going to faint.

Daisy asked Luigi who he was going on the double date with and he turned as red as the nose on Rudolf's face. He was too afraid to answer but Mario heard what she had said and answered for Luigi, "My a brother here was a planning on a taking a beautiful princess a as well." Is how he explained it but Daisy didn't exactly understand what he meant and became very upset. "Oh so you're taking Rosalina," she addressed to Luigi as her anger welled inside her like a balloon until she burst, "I HATE YOU LUIGI! I USED TO LOVE YOU BUT NOW YOU'VE JUST IGNORED ME AND RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME YOU SAY YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH ROSALINA, AND YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! I HATE YOU!" she shouted turning blue from lack of oxygen and starting to sob so much that Peach was afraid that Daisy would fill the room with tears but Luigi realized what he had to do before people got hurt. So he mustered all his courage and walked over to where Daisy was sitting, sat down next to her and shoved his mouth onto hers while wrapping his arms around the weeping princess, this was the best way to get her attention that he could think of, and he was right because it took Daisy completely by surprise and it got her attention immediately. She began kissing back but as soon as she did Luigi knew he had her attention so he started to pull away. Daisy tried to follow him but he gently pushed her back and said, "Daisy what a Mario meant to a say was, I a want to go with a you, princess a Daisy. I want to a tell a you I love a you Daisy I will always a love a you." Daisy slinked her arms around him and whispered into softly whispered into his ear, "I will come with you. You know why? Because I… love…. You." Luigi's face lit up like a lantern on Chinese new year as he shouted, "YIPEE GO A LUIGI" neither Daisy nor Peach could stifle their giggles. Both plumbers took both princesses by the arm and escorted them to their transport. Mario had a pink Yoshi and Peach sat in behind him with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, making him all the more excited as well as the fact that her body was pressed tightly against his. Luigi had a green Yoshi and he felt the same as Mario because of having Daisy's body smushed into his own. Both couples headed to the restaurant with each other in their arms.


End file.
